Osaka meets Santa
by Yosaka
Summary: What does the title say!


Fresh snow was on the ground. A first sign of the holidays. People were preparing for Christmas shopping. Well, except Yukari, of course, who is going to spend most of her winter break sleeping in.

The snow was starting to fall from the sky, and looking up, gazing endlessly, was Osaka. She stood there for quite some time. If it wasn't for Chiyo-chan, who just happened to walk by, might've frozen in place.

"Eehhh...." said Osaka with a blank stare on her face.

"Osaka-san, what are you doing?" asked Chiyo-chan. ".......Just thinkin'" said Osaka still staring intently up at the sky. "About what?" "About that Santa guy again!"

Chiyo-chan's face faulted. She should've known better.

"I still can't believe he would use the reindeer just to light his way. It ain't right!" said Osaka, now looking at the ground.

"Um.....maybe would we should head back! It's starting to get chilly and I still have gifts to wrap!" Chiyo-chan said.

"Speakin' of gifts, how do you think Santa gets the gifts to all the little children of the world in a single night! He must have crazy speed!"

"Yes! He uses his sleigh and....." Chiyo was cut off.

"I bet he use like a bunch of reindeer, and uses a whip to make them go! Man! Those poor reindeer!" said Osaka as she started to walk off.

"Huh! Osaka! Where're you going!?" said Chiyo-chan with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm goin' to see Santa and talk to him about reindeer abuse!"

"B-but, you don't know where he lives!"

"The North Pole! I'm goin' to the North Pole." said Osaka with a determined look on her face.

"H-how are you going to get there!" said Chiyo in a desperate attempt to get Osaka back.

"I'll walk."

Unaware of what to do next........she ran after Osaka, afraid she might get lost is she let her walk off by herself.

"Um.......um......maybe we could go get Santa tomorrow! Yeah, we could go get Santa tomorrow!"

"Nope! Tonight's the night!"

"It's getting pretty dark out....."

"It'll be easier to find his reindeer!" said Osaka still very determined.

Just then, a guy wearing a red suit and hat, black boots, with a bushy white beard ringing a bell, came around the corner. With many 'Ho, ho, ho's' Santa spotted the two girls and proceeded to wave at them.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S SANTA!! HE CAME TO US!!" said Osaka with her circlely eyed expression.

"Merry Christmas!" said Santa. Osaka only to continued to stare in disbelief.

"Aheh! Excuse my friend! She's......uh.....very happy to see you!" said Chiyo-chan trying to pull Osaka out of the way.

Osaka, snapping out of her disbelief-ment, walked up to Santa to stare at him face to face.

"Would you like something Miss?" asked Santa a little confused.

"Santa why do you use your reindeer just to light up your way. Couldn't you just used a flashlight!"

"Uh....huh!?" said Santa sweatdropping

"You shouldn't use reindeer for your dirty work! It isn't right! Y'know, I used to think good of you! But know I know your just a fake!"

"So you say i'm a fake?" said Santa while he started to change weird multi-colors.

"Please excuse my friend! She's uh...uh.....suffering from lack of sleep. It makes her sort of uh....on edge" said Chiyo-chan franticly trying to get Osaka out of here.

"You say i'm a fake, but here I am standing right in front of you." said Santa turning even more different shades of color. Chiyo-chan started freaking out and started saying sorry a thousand times.

"Fuggedaboutit! I know some people don't believe in Santa." with that, the cat-like Santa started to float away.

"Hey! Get back here! I wasn't finished!" said Osaka running after Santa. "OSAKA!" Chiyo started after her

"Osaka! Osaka! Hey Osaka! Wake up!" said an agitated Yukari hitting Osaka with her booklet. "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

"Eeehhh......huh........w-where's Santa!" said Osaka snapping awake.

"Sheesh! Thinking about Christmas already huh! It's not even June yet!" said Yukari

"Awww.....I was so close too" said a disappointed Osaka. She picked up her booklet and tried to find where the class was at. But with one big yawn, Osaka soon fell asleep, off to another land, another adventure.....

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hehe (sheepish smile)How was that for a first. Sry if the char. were sort of OOC. Darn border doesn't work!


End file.
